tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Kusamatsu
Hikari Kusamatsu is a young teenage ghoul currently employed with Aogiri Tree. Appearance Hikari is 1.73 m tall and weighs 53 kg. She has a normal body frame as well as a small build and a slender figure. Sporting short, bright red hair that ends with a ponytail, her standard hazel eyes put an interesting contrast between her hair and themselves. Naturally, she has youthful facial features. At work or at school, Hikari wears the respective uniform. When casually dressed, the girl puts on blue jeans and a red, short sleeved shirt. Occasionally includes sunglasses. Her ghoul disguise consists in a full face ying-yang mask separated in two halves - black and white, with the eyeholes being the opposite colour of the base. The rest of the outfit is a black leather, sleeveless shirt, as well as a short black jacket and the trademark blue jeans, complemented by a very long, ocher scarf. Personality Hikari is an immature young teen, rarely aware of the emotions of others and even more rarely caring about them. Even though she's usually quite casual and relaxed, she can be quite rude towards those she deems annoying and even among valued company her manners are barely existent at best. She has a real trouble with authority to the point where she'd go to great lengths to actively undermine it - she's a textbook anarchist. She makes decisions rashly, often ending up regretting the outcome. Regardless, despite struggling with having to live as a ghoul, she is pretty much a normal teenager and greatly enjoys the EDM scene, being interested in tracks, communities, events and the subculture as a whole. She hates condescending people because she knows that with enough effort anything is possible and that is essentially her personal credo, which, admittedly, she often misinterprets as "do everything you wish and deal with the consequences later... somehow". Needless to say, that often gets her into trouble. She's also quite dedicated when it comes to withholding her own brand of justice - after all, she doesn't recognise official authorities, so when she makes up her mind that someone's a good guy, she does her best to defend their interest. This leads up to her being particularly trusting and caring towards her friends, even if her immaturity prevents her from really showing it too often. Powers and Abilities Fast and agile combatant: Hikari is a speed-based fighter and is hence quite fast, in addition to being agile. Her primary method of defending is dodging attacks and her attacks are usually focused on overwhelming the enemy through speed. Skilled hand-to-hand practitioner: Given her life as a ghoul, the teen has developed a strong proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Low strength: Due to her body frame, Hikari does not possess a lot of physical strength, which is a weak point for her. Low durability: Hikari's body isn't overly tough either and taking damage isn't a very desirable scenario for her. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: The kagune takes form of a long, whip like appendage that is white-grey in colour. It very much resembles serrated bone, akin to the Fueguchi 1 Quinque, except the spikes are smaller, more integrated and emerge from different parts of the blade. The kagune can also envelop itself around Hikari's arm and be used as a short-range jagged blade. Strengths: When in its whip form, the kagune moves shockingly fast. In the blade form, it's as fast as its wielder, but it is much more durable than the whip form. Weaknesses: When in the whip form, the kagune is far less durable and it's easier for it to be broken. Mechanics: The kagune is capable of switching between a mid-range and a close range form. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * Until very recently, Hikari used to be a part of a dangerous ghoul gang mostly composed out of few, but tough, young ghouls. This leads to her generally low opinion of people who don't quite measure up. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Re Category:Koukakus